


In a bit of a rut

by bom_kogane



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Heatwave, M/M, Porn before feelings, Public Sex, Semi Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bom_kogane/pseuds/bom_kogane
Summary: Baz, ignoring the arousal that’s now making his entire body shake, basically sprints to his dorm, desperate to take a cold shower and figure out what the hell is wrong with his body. He’s panting by the time he reaches the room, but, since this day isn’t in his favour at all apparently, he opens the door to Simon Snow, writhing and gasping on his bed, one hand tugging in his hair and the other..In which Baz and Simon get hit with a heatwave potion, and they’re desperate to make the heat subside. Smut ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Baz is so fucked. It had started in potions class this morning, when his professor had ever so graciously set Snow up to be his partner for the day. The class was learning to brew a new, complicated potion, which is why his professor decided to pair students by their skill sets. Although Snow's magic was strong, his lack of control would make even a simple spell spin out of control. That, although, would have been better than the incidents that had played out then.

Despite Baz’s reluctance, Snow just had to step in to help brew the potion, his stubbornness the only thing that he’s better at than Baz. Not that it’s any form of accomplishment for Snow, Baz just...can give in to him easier, due to one big factor. 

And, because of that factor, Baz’s mind had drifted for a fraction of a second because of Snow’s soft, messy curls, distracting him,, allowing said boy to ruin the potion.

“Uh, Baz, is this supposed to…” Baz, huffed, a string of snarky remarks leaving his mouth as he leaned over to see what he had done. The potion had started to give off a red steam, overflowing the beaker and pooling on the table in front of them. Snow was scrambling to fix his mess, scooping the bubbly liquid from the table with his hands and attempting to put it back into the beaker. 

“Are you just gonna stand there watching or are you gonna help me?” Simon glared, taking off his blazer to soak up the liquid, now dripping off the sides of the table. 

“Keep your clothes on, fucking tosser, you do realize we have magic right?” He took out his wand and spelled a Clean as a Whistle, Snow’s fuck up disappearing, the beaker and the blazer the only remnants left. Baz picked up the blazer, pushing it into the other’s chest. 

“Take your shit, we’re going to have to talk to the profesor about this.” 

 

After that incident, Baz’s body felt different, sporadic in a way that wasn’t human. Not that he was human, but he was pretty sure vampires dont feel shit this weird either. He had to skip football, instead going straight to the catacombs. Maybe feeding would make him feel more like himself, instead of how the tingly sensation deep in his stomach was making him feel. But even after draining five rats, the feeling wasn’t going away, instead filling up every part of him with a desire he hasn’t felt with this intensity before. And, Merlin,, all the blood he just had is rushing down and he can’t stop his hand from reaching down, beneath his pants and boxers and he tugs and groans and- 

He wills himself to stop and hisses as he tucks himself back him, his dick harder than it’s ever been. Crowley, he is so fucked…

 

Baz, ignoring the arousal that’s now making his entire body shake, basically sprints to his dorm, desperate to take a cold shower and figure out what the hell is wrong with his body. He’s panting by the time he reaches the room, but, since this day isn’t in his favour at all apparently, he opens the door to Simon Snow, writhing and gasping on his bed, one hand tugging in his hair and the other..

Simon meets his eyes, jaw going slack and pulls his hand out of his boxers. He still has his shirt and boxers on- which Baz is grateful and a little disappointed in at the same time, but he doesn’t have time to register the fact that Simon Snow is all hot and needy in front of him, because soon there’s a hand on his shoulder that has his heart beating faster than he thought possible and he can’t breathe because Snow’s face is so, so close and the smell he gives off is so erotic, Baz has to press his back against the door so he doesn’t pass out right then. 

“Listen, Baz, I can’t think right now and I’m like, not even embarrassed by the fact you just saw me wanking and fuck, its so hot in here, is that just me, or? Siince that potions class everything’s been too hot and weird?” He’s too close, and it's getting harder to resist him so Baz has to get away from him, stepping sideways and backing away to the bathroom door, hoping to get away from everything, and have a quick wank in the shower so hopefully all of this fades away. 

“Snow, I don’t want to talk right now, okay? I’m going in the shower, hurry up and fix your problem now, and maybe put a sock on the fucking door or something next time.” He twisted the door knob to the bathroom, but a hand stops his, and Snow’s in his space again. 

“Baz, just listen, I know you feel it too, so just..listen to what I have to say.” As he says that, his eyes lower to Baz’s trousers, then flick back up to his eyes, challenging him to disagree.

“Merlin, Snow, yes I know what you’re talking about but talking about it isn't going to help, is it?” 

“Yeah, I know, but, I was researching to see if this is because of the potion I messed up, and here, look.” He moved away from Baz, thankfully, and picked up a book from his bed. “So, because I put two beetle’s eyes instead of one in it-“

“Dumbass”

“Fuck off Baz, let me finish, so because of that, it says it makes a type of… heatwave potion. Whoever touches it gets affected. And since I touched it and you touched my blazer with it..”

Baz swallows hard. “And how long does it last?”

“Don’t know. It says from a week to months.”

“Crowley…” Merlin, he really didn't want that to be true. Everything Snow said made sense and he really doesn’t fucking want it to. He has to leave, fuck the shower he just needs to get away from Snow, maybe leave the country or crawl into a coffin like in the movies. But, Snow grabs his wrist, and his eyes hold an intensity to them Baz has only seen when he’s frustrated or using his magic uncontrollably and suddenly he can’t breathe. The heat pools low in his stomach again and he can feel Snow’s chest press up against his.

“Baz, what if...what if we could help each other? Merlin, what am I saying? I don’t even like boys, and you probably don’t either, but we’re both here with the same problem and...y'know.” How much of a fucking twit is Snow? Baz hesitates, because, although the desire is starting to cloud his judgement with the feeling of Snow’s chest pressed up against his, he knows if he does this’ll mean nothing to Snow. He’d just be something to get him off, and it’s not like he could go to Wellbelove, since they’ve been well broken up for over a month. But.. he’s so close right now, his control is faltering and he’s inches from grinding onto him. Snow loses his last shred of dignity then, curling into Baz and burying his face into the side of his neck. “God, Baz, just…”

He’s lost it, Snow’s completely lost it, using Normal slang and literally whimpering in Baz’s neck. So that’s when Baz decides to lose himself too, telling Snow, yes, yes they’ll give each other what they’ve been craving and to do something that rivals don’t normally do. 

Then Snow grabs his face and kisses him and suddenly Baz is drowning, drowning in everything about Simon Snow, and his knees are going to buckle soon so he really needs to sit down. He leads Snow over to his bed, still kissing him, and his chest starts to sting when Snow is on his lap. 

“Your cross. Take it off.” Baz said, pulling away. 

“What?” Snow was panting, already far gone, his dick pressing against Baz, a wet spot already soaking the front of his boxers. Baz yanks off the necklace, hissing at the pain on his hand. With Snow pressed up against him like that, he doesn’t think he can make it. He doesn’t even know what making it meant at this point, the different things they could do clouding his mind in ways that made his dick twitch. 

Kissing was good though. Kissing Simon Snow, he could do for hours. 

But, they don’t have hours. With the way the heat is twisting and filling inside him, all he needs right now is Snow writhing and gasping beneath him. So they’re kissing again, rougher, their entire bodies on fire. Snow is erratic, hands moving up and down Baz’s body like he needs every inch of him right now, and as he nips at Baz’s neck, his hands slide up his shirt, running over his nipples, and Baz’s back arches at that, a small whisper leaving his lips that would’ve embarrassed him but Crowley, everything feels so fucking good and they’re not even naked yet. At that thought he pulls away from Snow a second time, takes off his own shirt, then his trousers and his socks, leaving him in his boxers. He takes Snow’s mouth in his again and guides his hands down to his boxers, gasping. 

Snow presses down, starts kneading through the fabric and fuckk nothing else matters than this, Baz decides, nothing feels as good as Simon, with his tongue licking in Baz’s mouth and his hand pressing and squeezing his dick. He needs his boxers off right now, he needs Simon to take off his clothes, and Simon seems to be thinking the same thing because he tugs at his own shirt with the hand that isn’t currently occupied. Baz decides to help him out, grabbing the ends of his shirt and pulling, quick to take it off so their lips can move back together. Snow pulls off both of their boxers, and his hand returns to Baz’s cock, now fully exposed. Snow runs his finger through the slit and suddenly all Baz can feel is that, the heat almost unbearable now as he lets out a moan, moving his mouth to the crook of Snow’s neck and biting, and that’s when Snow fucking growls and moves his hand from Baz and instead pushes his chest so now he’s on top and Baz is the one writhing beneath him instead, and fuck they’re both so desperate it hurts, Baz needs friction, everything in his body is burning and he needs Snow’s hand or mouth on him, or Snow in him and when Snow does rut up against him, his eyes roll back, the feeling of their naked cocks against each other so fucking good he thinks he's gonna come right there. 

“Simon, more, more, fuck, I need-“ Merlin and Morgana he's now 100% gone, his hands are squeezing Simon’s thighs so hard he’s probably leaving marks. Simon aligns himself and the air just got more thick and heavy and-

“Can I..?” Simon says, looking up at him with those fucking eyes and suddenly Baz is pleading “yes, yes, please now.” He’s whimpering now, trying to grind against Simon to gain friction but Simon parts his thighs instead, and presses in, since this heatwave is giving them natural lube or some shit like that, and he bottoms out, his head falling back as his mouth makes an ‘o’ shape and crowley Baz has never felt more goddamn aroused before, looking at Simon moaning and shaking like that, 

“Move, Crowley, Simon, move, please, please.” And now he’s begging, begging for some cock like he needs it to survive and it fucking works because Simon starts to move as he licks and bites at his neck. 

The heat inside him starts to feel like it’s overflowing, everything is too overwhelming and Baz was wrong before, because nothing feels as good as Simon like this, with his mouth attached to Baz’s neck, moving inside him and gaining speed each time he thrusts, making it so fucking good and making Baz more fucking needy. Then Simon’s mouth moves downwards, and he licks at Baz’s nipple and Baz fucking yells, fucking keens at the hotness of it all as his back arches into Simon. 

“God, Baz, God, you’re fucking everything, you-“ He thrusts in the spot that makes Baz see stars and suddenly Baz is coming, moaning and chanting Simon’s name like it’s the only thing he knows. They’re both shaking, everything’s too much and Baz’s hands finds Simon’s hair and pulls, the noise Simon makes is almost not human as he cries out and spills inside Baz. 

He becomes erratic again, his hands moving onto every part of Baz as he comes down from his high, both of them too sensitive and thoroughly fucked as they’re panting against each other, the heat that was almost unbearable before now ceasing. Simon pulls out and they both wince from the loss, but they still hold onto each other as if they still have to. 

“Fuck, Baz, holy shit, we just...that just…I think I might be a little gay…” Simon was rambling, and the only way Baz wanted to shut him up was with his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow fell asleep in Baz’s bed that night. He had crawled up against him and snored, his hair soft against Baz’s bare chest and it was so domestic, too couple-y that Baz slipped out of his hold and slept in the catacombs. If he had stayed any longer he feared his emotions would come too close to the surface and threaten to spill over, exposing him to the one person he hides from the most. 

And that’s why he blamed all of last night on the heat. He had managed to keep his feelings buried away from Snow and the heat that had clouded his vision yesterday let a piece of his love show to him. And the fact that Snow just needed something more than his hand, but something less than love fucked up Baz’s heart in a way that made him feel weak and pathetic. Crowley, it’s his fault that he gave in to Snow, they had a really good fuck and now Baz is unsure if he’ll be able to keep his emotions down in front of him. 

Baz starts to cry in frustration, a bit of anger bubbling inside him. He grabs a rat rather aggressively and drains it, a bit of it staining his lips. He’s so caught up in himself and he feels a prick of panic course through him that holy shit, Snow fucked him last night. Because of that he’s now grinning, still with tears in his eyes, crawling up on the floor that’s uncomfortable on his back but he still closes his eyes and begins to drift off ignoring the slight pain that still beats with his heart.

 

Simon wakes up naked in his rivals bed by himself. Once he pieces that together panic settles in, a sexuality crisis leaving him to sit up and wrap his arms around his knees, head resting on one knee as he stares at the blank wall in front of him. Holy fuck, the first person he has sex with is the person who hates him most in the world, and Simon was the one begging him for the sex. He didn’t even know Baz likes boys, which isn’t a problem to him considering the fact that his dick was up his ass last night.

Jesus fucking Christ he can’t breathe and he stands up now, putting a hand in his hair to anxiously pull at the strands and it’s then that Baz comes in and there’s a noise of surprise from Simon as he grabs a shirt from the floor and covers himself. His heart literally stops as Baz gives his full body a glance and Simon forgets how to talk as he just stands there waiting for Baz to do something. 

All Baz does is just revert his gaze and walk into the bathroom, and Simon is completely dumbfounded, physically flinching when he hears him lock the door. 

Simon sits on his bed and bunches up the shirt in his hands, feeling his heart race. What the fuck was that? Was last night just Baz fucking plotting or something? He first thought. Then, Why was he expecting something more from Baz? Something like maybe a smile, or a kiss, or a touch…

Merlin, he was fucked, wasn’t he? 

 

By the time Baz had taken a shower, Snow had left for breakfast already, much upon his relief. Crowley, he’s lost his fucking mind, unable to speak one fucking word to Snow, both of them being frustratingly dumbfounded when they saw each other. He blamed Snow, the wanker was just pacing around naked, like he forgot he had a roommate. His hands were in his hair, pulling, like Baz did to him yesterday, and his skin was practically fucking glowing from the sun coming through the window and fuck, there’s the heat again, tingling his insides and he can’t help but picture last night, Snow on top of him, biting his neck, and now Baz has to grip the side of the desk in their room to compose himself, the feeling blooming in him making his legs shake. 

He breathes, in and out, squeezing the table, and takes off the towel wrapped around his waist. A quick wank before breakfast won’t hurt, would it? 

 

Baz decided to skip breakfast. He allowed himself to indulge in remembering last night, and the more he excited himself, the more the heat filled up inside him. It took longer for him to take care of it with just his hand, opposed to with someone else. 

Snow couldn’t stop staring at him throughout their classes together, like they’re back in fifth year again. Baz just about had it when Simon was so focused on stalking him, or whatever the fuck he thinks when he’s following him everywhere. Then, fucking Snow bumps into Baz’s back, not paying attention to his surroundings, as usual.

Snow spluttered, like he always does. Uh! I! 

So that’s why Baz couldn’t take his shit anymore, he grabbed Snow by his blazer when he had started to follow him to the bathroom. He opened the door to a supply closet, pushing Snow in before him. He locks the door. 

“Baz! Merlin, what the fuck are you doing!” When Snow was flustered his questions sounded like exclamations, making him sound even more ridiculous. 

“Do you think I’m oblivious Snow? Stop following me around.” 

Simon huffed and that’s when Baz realizes this was a bad idea. The closet is small, big enough to stand up straight but small enough that their chests are brushing against each other. If either of them pushed towards each other, their bodies would be pressed fully against each other. 

“I wasn’t.. well I mean I! Uh, you’re plotting, aren't you, don’t put this on me.” 

“If by plotting you mean doing absolutely nothing, then yes, fucking wanker.” 

“Then, where did you go last night? I mean, after last night, uh…” 

Fuck Snow. He’s such a dumbass, because he brought that up, igniting the heat back into Baz. Something in Snow changes too because his face twists in a way that looks like he’s struggling to control himself, and when Snow lets out a deep breath Baz can feel it and fuck they’re so close in here and they have an hour to spare, since it’s lunchtime. And god, Snow bucks into him, lightly, like he’s trying to get away with it, and Baz will be damned if he tries to get away with it. 

So that’s when Baz puts his hand on Snow’s cheek and kisses him, rough and wanting and he doesn’t even think about it because there’s that ridiculous arousal filling him, and Snow melts into him, fucking keens and his hand trails down to Baz’s trousers and kneads and fuck…

“Baz, what is, what are we doing, you left last night, and now you’re kissing me and…” He’s rambling and both of them are barely listening to him, but Baz is more annoyed that his mouth is talking opposed to kissing. 

“We can talk later, just, use your mouth for something else right now, Merlin.” 

Snow obliges, but not in the way Baz thought he would. He drops on his knees, adjusting himself in the closed space so they aren’t uncomfortable. 

And fuck, this is the hottest position he’s ever seen him in. Snow is looking up at him, with those fucking eyes, then he mouths at Baz through his trousers and Baz has to hold onto the wall because all of this is so erotic, and the heat is fucking overwhelming now. 

“Can I…” He asks even though he knows the answer, with the way Baz is panting and visibly shaking. 

“Yes, yeah, ah…” He’s cut off by Snow unbuckling his belt, and sliding down his trousers. He mouths at him through his boxers once, and Crowley, Baz doesn’t think he can make it. He puts a hand in Snow’s hair, to steady himself, but mostly because he knows Snow likes it, and that’s when Snow takes his boxers off and licks a stripe down Baz’s dick. 

Baz throws his head back on the wall and groans, trembling into Snow. It feels so fucking good, the heat in him pleading for more. But when Snow twirls his tongue around his head one second, then takes all of him is his mouth the next, Baz fucking moans, because holy shit he feels like he could die like this, with Simon fucking Snow’s mouth around his dick. 

Snow pulls back, and takes half of him in his mouth, and swirls his tongue around his shaft, sloppy, because he obviously hasn’t done this before, but he hasn’t choked yet so Baz couldn’t care less. 

“God, Simon, more…” Baz didn’t even know what more meant for him, but Snow fondled his balls with one hand and fucking shit, Baz is wrecked, pulling on Snow’s hair and that’s when Snow groans around his dick, and Crowley the vibration that shot right through him made his whole body tremble. His body was on fire, and he couldn’t fucking form a thought with Snow on his knees for him. 

And as Snow puts his hands on Baz’s ass and squeezes, while he takes his mouth off his dick to suck on his thigh, making a hickey, Baz can sense he’s close. Then, holy fuck, Snow takes all of him in his mouth again and Baz loses it, whole body burning as he comes into Snow’s mouth. He’s groaning and panting out a chorus of, ”Simon, fuck, Simon, Simon..” as he pulls on Snow’s hair and Snow chokes a little then, pulling his mouth out and moaning, digging his nails into Baz’s ass and fuck, they’re both so far into this, everything’s hot and as Baz’s high comes down, he’s incredibly fucking spent. 

But Aleister Crowley, Simon has a blush that’s spread further than Baz can see, and he’s looking up at him, with a bulge in his trousers and...Baz has to repay the favour now. And he isn’t complaining at all, as he grips Simon’s jaw in his hand and brings him up in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I,, continue this? pls lmk!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Baz kneels, like Simon was just minutes ago. His eyes flicker up to meet Simon’s as he unbuttons his trousers and pull them down, smirking in a way that makes Simon’s dick twitch. He takes off his boxers, then takes Simon’s head in his mouth, pulling off rather quickly to lick a vein on his shaft._

_And, god, Simon is sure Baz has done this before, because it feels so fucking good, and suddenly his vision is blurry and he bucks up involuntary because Baz has half of him in his mouth, the rest being stroked by his hands and that’s when he looks up at Simon again, and this fucker winks at him, still with a mouth stuffed with cock and that’s what makes Simon come, arching his back and moaning as Baz licks all of him up._

  
Simon wakes up with wet sheets and ragged breaths, hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. Holy shit, it’s been six days since Baz blew his brains out in a supply closet and Simon is still dreaming about it, waking up sticky and hot every morning.

And if he’s being honest, he misses it in real life. Misses Baz’s hands and lips on him more than he’d admit out loud.

But, he doesn’t know how to reach out and talk to Baz, he leaves early in the morning before Simon’s awake, and returns late at night. They haven’t spoken one word to each other since that day in the supply closet, when Baz had popped his mouth off Simon’s dick the second after he swallowed his come, said he had class to go to, and left Simon half naked, alone in a storage closet.

 

Simon also doesn’t know why he also dreams about soft lips and pretty hair, and even prettier eyes. But, Merlin, it’s driving him fucking crazy and, he just really fucking needs to talk to Baz.

 

 

Simon corners Baz after lunch, grabbing him by his sleeve as he had caught up to him on his way to class. He led them to the bathroom, and Baz shoves his arm away as if Simon fucking burns him, but all Simon does is push his back instead, opening the door to the bathroom. Baz folds his arms, leaning against a sink.

“What the fuck, Snow? You do realize we have class right now, don’t you?”

“We need to talk, it’s been six days and you haven't even _looked_ at me, and we need to figure out what we’re gonna do about this heatwave shit.” What the fuck is he even saying? It’s all jumbly in his head and he doesn’t know what point he’s trying to get across out loud.

“And you decided a bathroom was a good place to have that conversation?”

“Where would you prefer then, a fucking supply closet?” Baz visibly tenses at that, shifting his gaze to the side. Merlin, Simon needs to work on controlling his brain to mouth system, he decides. Whatever that means.

“Crowley. No, Snow. Just follow me.”

 

 

The distance between them is awkward as Baz leads them to the football pitch, an uncomfortable silence falling between them. They’ve never walked together, Simon realizes, or had any real conversations whatsoever. He should’ve thought this through a bit better, shouldn’t he?

Baz sits at a bench on the empty field, and Simon doesn’t know whether to sit as well, or to stand, so instead he hovers, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he rocks back and forth, waiting for Baz to start a conversation Simon is meant to initiate.

“Thank you for making me miss class for this, Snow. It’s been a really great talk.” Holy hell, he can be such a sarcastic asshole.

“You’re so fucking helpful with having mature conversations, aren’t you? Listen,-“

Baz snorts at that. “Simon Snow and mature don’t exist together.”

 _Why is he being so uptight?_ Simon thinks, frustrating beginning to settle in, his magic threatening to spill over.

“Listen, Baz, we both have this fucking thing going on and I think we should do something about it, maybe.”

“Something like…?”

“Like helping each other out, every time we have the heat, or some shit like that. Merlin, I don’t know.”

Baz raises an eyebrow. “So, what you’re saying is, you just want something other than your own hand to get you off?” He says that harshly, as if the words are painful on his tongue.

“Well, what do you want then, to be my boyfriend?” Simon says it as a mocking comeback, but the words hang in the thick, tense air. Baz stands and turns his back from Simon, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Maybe, I want to be a bit more than just a fucking meat stick.” It’s short and cold, and Simon doesn’t know what ‘more’ means, doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he puts a hand on Baz’s shoulder that causes the other to stiffen.

“Baz, can you drop your brooding, emotionless act and just fucking tell me what you _want_.”

Baz turns to face, him, a hard look on his face. “What I _want_ is a bit more than quick fucks, Simon.”

He called him Simon, something he’s only done while they're fucking. And Simon falters at that, notices the way Baz swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing and he’s transfixed for a moment by that, then flicks his eyes up again to Baz’s gaze. He has the prettiest flush on his cheeks, and Simon can’t stop his hand from reaching up and cupping his cheek.

“I think...I’m starting to want that, too.”

 

Then he kisses Baz, moving his lips against his. It doesn’t take long for Baz to move as well, grabbing Simon’s waist to pull his lower half closer.

They pull each other down on the bench, sitting almost on top of each other as they lick into each other’s mouths. They’re making out now, in a field where anyone could see them. That somehow makes the heat start to stir low in Simon’s stomach.

Baz brings his hand down to knead at Simon's dick, and Simon feels his body pique with arousal. Baz sucks on his tongue, and that’s when Simon decides he needs more, leading Baz’s hand under his trousers and boxers.

Baz moves his mouth onto Simon’s neck and sucks hard while he strokes his dick and holy fuck, Simon groans at that, realizing that he really needs to use his hands for something before he gets carried away and comes too soon. So, he moves his hands up Baz’s shirt, circling and pinching his nipples, and Baz bucks into his thigh, breath hitching against Simon’s neck.

“ _Bazzzzz_ ……” It’s breathy and drawn out, and Baz seems to fucking _live_ for it because he fucking _growls_ , kissing and sucking on the moles on Simon’s neck and jaw, and suddenly he fondles at Simon’s balls with one hand, the other reaching up and pulling at Simon’s hair and holy fuck, Simon practically _mewls_ , back arching as he comes in his pants. It’s all too hot, too good and Simon is shuddering in Baz’s hold, completely out of it.

When Simon comes down from his high, his head is foggy and he feels thoroughly spent. It’s when Baz withdrawals his hand from his trousers he brings himself back to reality.

“Do you want me to…” He asks Baz, pecking his neck with a kiss.

“There’s no need.” Simon is about to protest until he looks down at the wet spot on Baz’s trousers. Simon looks at Baz with a teasing look on his face.

“Fuck off, Snow, it’s the sounds you make, okay?”

Simon feels a blush heat up his face, and he hides it by tucking his face into the crook of Baz’s neck, reaching up to kiss his jaw.  
  
“Simon.” He tells Baz.

“What?”

“Call me Simon. You’ve called me it before.”

“Sure, Simon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second time im writing this since the first time ao3 crashed right when I finished it! But anyways, i dont rlly know what else to this so i might end it here, pr think of something idk


	4. Chapter 4

Simon knows he’s to blame for this. He _knows_ he’s the one who first started it, who guided Baz’s hand down his pants in the middle of a fucking public area four days ago.

Four days ago seems like a distant memory now, due to the fact they’ve fucked so many times since then, Simon’s lost count. And only one of those many times had been in their room.

They seemed to be playing some sort of game, finding semi-public places to fuck and seeing who would crack first. Simon knew what Baz was thinking when the night of the football pitch he had pressed him against the window in their room, dick in his ass, taunting Simon of liking the possibility of being caught. And well, he wasn’t wrong.

Simon also wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. So he taunted Baz right back, grabbing him during lunch the next day and sucking his dick in a bathroom stall. And that’s how this whole thing started, really.

  
It’s four days in of this game and now they’re in class, supposed to be listening to the lecture going on, but Simon is watching Baz’s every move like the boy is going to pounce on him and fuck him in the middle of class.

But Simon doesn’t think he’s being dramatic at all at the moment, he’s being perfectly reasonable, considering the fact Baz meets his eyes every few moments and fucking smiles at him in a way Simon can already feel the heat course through him. He doesn’t even remember how anything felt before the heat, the way it sinks low in his stomach then seizes up and sets him on fire. It’s the only thing he’ll ever want to feel for the rest of his life, it can drive him fucking crazy but _Merlin_ , it feels good.

Then Baz lifts his hand and asks to be excused to the bathroom, eyeing Simon as he leaves the room. Simon’s heart is pounding, his palms sweating and he feels arousal tug inside him.

Penny leans in from behind him and whispers, “Are you feeling okay?” And he shakes his head, calling out to the professor without raising his hand, asking to see the nurse. With a sharp nod from the professor, Simon rushes out and suddenly he’s being pushed by his chest against the wall.

“Did you think you’d get away with staring at me for every single second today?” Baz’s eyes were searing into his as his hand stayed pressing against his chest. Simon’s fingers tingled from the heat starting to fill inside him.

“Baz, I-“ Simon was shut up by lips pressing against his, and a hand moving around to cup his ass. His breath got caught in his throat by the hotness of it all, they were right beside the open door of the classroom, Baz’s hand was kneading his ass and had his tongue down his throat and _oh_ , Baz grinded against him, causing Simon to press his lips harder onto his to stop a moan threatening to spill.

Simon wasn’t going to break anytime soon but this was too close for comfort, anyone could walk out of that classroom, or they could hear them, or-

Baz rids those thoughts by taking Simon by the elbow, pulling him to a corner at the end of the hallway. His mouth is on him again before Simon can take a breath, and there’s those hands again, squeezing and tracing every bit of skin they can find.

“Baz, holy shit, I need…”

“What exactly do you need, Simon?”

Baz says this in a taunting manner, grinding against Simon like he did moments ago, but this time with a slower, deeper, intent. And fuck, Simon can’t even form a coherent thought, Baz is good at both dirty talk and action, causing Simon’s heat to already overwhelm him.

Simon pathetically ruts against Baz, the strain of his hardening cock in his jeans causing him to shudder. Holy _fuck_ , Baz is so good at just completely ruining him, of teasing him in all the right ways to turn him to putty in his arms.

“Jesus, Baz, just...something, I need my trousers off and for you to just fucking touch me.” They’re both fueled up, but that doesn’t mean Baz wants to give into Simon's needs right away. He turns Simon so his face is against the wall, and suddenly there’s Baz’s hard cock rubbing against his ass.

“You want me to touch you here?” His lips are beside Simon’s ear as he traces the outline of his hips, barely touching.  
“Or, here?” He moves his fingers up and under Simon’s shirt, grazing his nipples. Simon’s back arches at that, goosebumps standing up on every inch of his skin.

Simon’s shaky breaths fills the silence. He doesn’t trust his voice right now, so he takes Baz’s hand in his and guides it to the front of his jeans.

Baz moves his hand away, instead squeezing Simon’s thigh.

“You’re going to have to ask me out loud, Simon. Tell me what you want from me.”

Holy fucking _fuck_ , Simon’s brain is all cloudy and his dick is so fucking hard it hurts, and he can’t even fathom how hot that all was because he’d probably come just from that.

“Baz, god, my dick, _please_ touch my dick, with your hand or mouth or anything, holy hell, please, touch me _fuck_ -“ He’s babbling like a madman and his heart’s beating so fast it’s going to crawl out of his throat soon. But, thankfully, Baz finds that enough because he unbuckles Simon’s belt, pulling down his trousers to his thighs. Everything’s so fucking hot, because Baz finds his mouth on Simon’s neck, one hand reaching around to stroke his dick as the other lifts his shirt to rub his nipple. There’s so much happening and Simon struggles to ground himself, but he manages to breathe out a “Baz.” He reaches around and grabs at Baz’s ass, pulling him in further, a silent plea to rub up against him.

And this time Baz allows a silent cue, grinding against Simon’s now naked ass, as Baz is still fully clothed, biting at his neck while he keeps his hands busy.

Baz takes his hands away from Simon’s body to work at his own belt buckle, and his trousers fall down. He hooks his thumbs underneath his boxers and pulls down and holy shit they’re gonna fuck in a fucking hallway where people could easily walk in and Simon has never felt so riled up and…

There’s footsteps.

There’s footsteps and they don’t know what to do, they just stand as still as possible as if that’ll help them at fucking all, and then they see a student walk out of a classroom further ahead of their own, and Simon feels every ounce of fear course through him. But luckily the student begins to walk the other way, and Simon finds his breath again, heart stuttering in his chest.

“Aleister Crowley.” Is all Baz says, and Simon can feel his heart beating against his back.

But Simon doesn’t know why the heat is threatening to spill over now, so intense and hot he lets out a whimper.

“Fuck, Simon, how are you so…” Baz seems to not even know how to respond to Simon, who’s gasping and trembling, trying to push against Baz for friction.

Baz finds his composure again, starting to leave kisses along Simon’s collarbone down to his shoulder, as he pushes a finger into Simon. That’s another thing Simon thanks the heat for, some kind of magical stretching shit going on in their asses that they don’t even need lube, which was kind of strange for them to get used to, honestly.

But as Baz adds another finger, scissoring inside him for no particular need, just because he wanted to drive Simon wild, Simon has never been so gratefully. He’s trying to keep his noises down, but fuck, Baz nibbles at a certain spot on his neck at the same time he rubs at a certain spot in him and Simon can’t help the groan that leaves his throat. Baz’s other hand is on his mouth in an instant, muffling his sounds, and that, just made this ten times hotter.

Baz takes his fingers out then, and lines himself up with Simon, leaving kisses along his jaw. He pushes in and Simon feels himself tremble, he’ll never get old of this, of Baz filling him up and making him feel so fucking good that he can’t imagine a better feeling.

Baz starts to move, picking up speed and pushing in further each time and fuck, this is how Simon wants to die one day. With Baz Pitch’s dick buried in his ass.

“Promise you’ll be quiet.” Baz tells him, removing his hand from his mouth. Simon nods rapidly, creating a fist with his hand and bringing it up to his mouth, just in case. And suddenly he’s glad he did that, because Baz’s hand threads into Simon’s hair, pulling as Baz thrusts into him at a pace that makes his eyes roll back. He bites his fist, small whimpers and groans stifling around it.

And that’s when Baz hits his prostate at just the right amount of force and speed, pulling at his curls _roughly_ , and that’s what makes Simon cry out, biting his fist hard to suppress the sounds. Baz fits his face in the crook of Simon’s neck and moans, and it’s like a fucking porno- they both come, trembling and sweating from the hotness of it all. It all feels so fucking good, and Simon’s come sticks onto his stomach.

He’s overstimulated when he comes down from his high, and winces as Baz pulls out. They’re both so fucking spent, hearts beating like they just ran a marathon.

“That was really, fucking hot.” Baz states, leaving a kiss on Simon’s shoulder. He hums in agreement.

At that moment the bell rings for lunch, and Simon feels his soul leave his body then. But Baz is quick, spitting out a **Clean as a Whistle** , shoving Simon to get his ass moving and put on his clothes. They’re both scrambling like idiots, but manage to have their clothes on by the time students file out of their classes. Baz has already begun to walk towards his friends when Penny goes over to Simon, an eyebrow raised.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Baz feels so _dirty_. The...thing him and Snow had been doing had no consequences up until last week. Last week, when Snow’s meddling sidekick had connected the pieces of their situation when she saw them disheveled after the fucking session in the hallway.

To be fair, they weren’t very conscious of their stealthiness, considering moments before their thoughts were preoccupied by Baz’s dick stuffed inside Snow.

But Baz wasn’t ready for the whispers and looks Bunce and Snow has been giving him. They weren’t necessarily death glares, but just the idea that they were discussing the many times him and Snow had gotten each other off left Baz with a sense of embarrassment. Which doesn’t happen easily to him.

 He contemplated whether to go back to their dorm or not. After classes, Baz had noticed Snow and Bunce heading to their dorm, which aggravated Baz because:

     1. He has no idea how Bunce manages to get into their dorm in the first place,

     2. He knows they’ll spend their time talking about how big Baz is or whatever the fuck, and,

     3.Since Bunce is there, there won’t be any chance to fuck.

But on the other hand, Baz had been on the football pitch with his team for a little more than an hour, so there might be a chance Bunce is gone by now. Baz decides he doesn’t want to sleep on the cold floor tonight at the catacombs, so he heads back to the dorm.

 

 

Bunce was still in their dorm. Of _course_ she is, Baz thought, as he ignored her and Snow’s presence, moving to his study desk and pulling out his homework. He realizes he’s never actually seen Snow do any school work. That’s probably why he never improves at anything.

“Hi to you too, Baz.” Snow mocks. Bunce studies her friends face, then looks at Baz.

“What is it, Snow? You’re lucky I ignore you both, rather then report you.”

“Why would you care enough anyways?”

“I don’t.” Crowley, does Snow realize how frustrating he can get?

“Do you still want me to stay over or should I go..?” Bunce directs at Snow.

“Stay. No one here would care, right Baz?”

What the fuck, was Snow taunting him? He can be so fucking aggravating.

“Whatever.” Baz grits out, turning back to his homework. He hates how he gives in so easily.

 

 

A few minutes later, Bunce excuses herself to the bathroom. Baz can feel Snow’s eyes on him, although he doesn’t dare give him the pleasure of looking back. But he watches him, from the corner of his eye, as Snow takes off his shirt while still staring at Baz. He sits at the foot of his bed, with challenging eyes and expectancy hanging in the air.

Then, Snow threads a hand through his hair, tugging slightly and shivering and Crowley, Baz _knows_ how much Snow loves that, and suddenly Baz stands, then hovers above Snow and kisses him rough, replacing Snow’s hand in his hair with his, and his other hand rubs at Snow’s nipple.

Snow is always so fucking loud, and if it wasn’t for the mouth pressing onto his, the whimper he let out would have let Bunce know what the were doing.

Then, too quickly, Baz pulls away and sits back down at his desk, instead opening up a book to read. Snow looks fucking ridiculous, a blush spread across his face and chest, mouth still parted and eyes wide open. Baz saw his hands open and close in a fist. He was trembling. Perfect.

They hear the faucet turn on and Snow reboots, scrambling to put his shirt on. Bunce enters the room again and Snow tries to hide the state he’s in, rubbing his palms against his trousers and smiling (a rather forceful, painful smile, Baz would point out) at Bunce.

“Here, Penny. Take the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Thanks!”

 

 

It’s been well over an hour and Baz is surprised Snow hasn’t woken Bunce yet. He’s restless, tossing and turning every fucking minute, Baz might just fuck him to end his jitteriness.

Suddenly he’s quiet, and Baz considers looking over the side of his bed to see his current state, but Snow’s now above Baz, one hand placed on his jaw. Then, the boy crawls on top of him, kissing him as if he’s waited his whole life for this.

Simon _melts_ into him, and Baz whimpers, he’s missed this, missed Simon, missed his lips, his body, his noises, everything.

Simon gets off the bed for a second, and Baz feels his breath catch in his throat for the fear of him only kissing him like that for payback.

But, Simon lifts up Baz’s sheets and slides under them so he’s actually on top of Baz, then there’s those lips on his again.

Simon’s hands are on either side of his jaw, so gentle but firm and Baz’s mind is suddenly cloudy. He’s so vulnerable right now, much more than he has been in the past because he feels his emotions slip out, feels flutters on top of the heat he’s used to feeling now.

Then, Simon bucks into him, the feeling so fucking good due to the thin fabric of their boxers the only thing between their naked cocks. He groans and Simon swallows up the noises with his tongue, and that’s when Baz realizes again that Bunce is in their fucking room.

“Simon...fuck..Merlin..Bunce, she’s...right there..” He whispers this, struggling to form words with the way he can barely breathe.

But Simon just chuckles against his lips.

“Then you’ll just have to be quiet.”

Holy fucking _fuck_ , Baz is going to die. Baz is going to die kissing Simon Snow. Aleister Crowley. He’s living a charmed life.

Simon pulls Baz’s bottom lip into his teeth, pulling and nibbling, and that fifteen year old kid inside Baz just came at that alone. He wants Simon to bite him everywhere, to leave him marks and make him almost fucking sob in ecstasy.

He needs more of this, more of the blatant man-handling and he needs Simon to give him that.

“More, Simon, _Simon_ , rougher…make everything harder and deeper and-“

“ _God_ , Baz…”

Simon’s dick is so fucking hard against him, making his heart beat so fucking wildly.

Simon takes off Baz’s boxers, then wraps a hand around his dick, squeezing tightly as he jerks his hand up and down. His teeth pull at the skin on Baz’s neck, making Baz writhe beneath him, panting like he just finished running a marathon.

His hands go to scratch at Simon’s back and pull at his hair, and Simon apparently doesn’t want that right then because he grabs both of Baz’s hands, pulling them up above both of their heads. He holds both of Baz’s wrists with one of his hands firmly, having his other return to his dick.

Holy _fuck_ , everything in Baz is so turned on his whole body is practically vibrating.

Suddenly Simon’s lips move to his nipples and Baz’s breath catches in his throat. He’s so sensitive there, and he hopes Simon fucking ruins him. Merlin, this is everything he’s ever wanted. Simon licks at his nipple, then tugs it in between his teeth, causing Baz to buck into him so hard they’re both moaning and gasping. Holy fuck, shit, fuck, Bunce could wake up, they need to be quieter, they’re being so loud…

Then, Simon quietly laughs, his soft breath fanning against Baz’s nipple. Baz looks down to meet the others gaze, and whines, those big blue fucking eyes are burning into his own, and that’s when Simon fucking winks, and that’s how Baz loses it.

He pushes his wrists out of Simon’s grip, pushing Simon so now he’s on top. He takes off Simon’s boxers then grinds against him, tilting Simon’s head up and biting at his neck mercilessly and messily.

Obviously not biting with his fangs- he’s not _that_ crazy- but rough enough that Simon is making so many quiet but _hot_ noises, his whole body shaking beneath him.

Then, Bunce wakes, tosses herself lazily from out of the bed, and groggily walks to the bathroom. She closes the door behind her and the two are fucking panicking, unsure what to fucking do, the arousal swimming in their stomachs not letting them move an inch away from each other, not letting them stop touching each other, but they both feel the fear course through them. Baz is so fucking thankful Bunce can’t see in the dark, because when she returns from the bathroom, she peers right fucking over at Baz’s bed before sliding right back into bed.

Baz grinds against Simon slowly, waiting to know when Bunce is asleep again. Simon is a mess beneath him, heart going fucking wild, eyes blown comically wide, but it’s, thankfully, minutes until they hear a faint snoring.

“Jesus fucking Christ, that was too fucking close…” Simon whispers to Baz, and that’s when Baz springs back into what they both are craving.

“That must’ve been so fucking good for you, wasn’t it? I know you like almost getting caught, you’re probably so fucking turned on right now, aren’t you? Turned on at the fact your best friend could have seen us like this, naked and needy. Crowley, Simon, you’re filthy.”

Baz is fucking gone now, he’s allowing himself to indulge in everything he’s fantasized about. He watches Simon’s face as his eyes roll back, his cock twitching against Baz’s.

“God, Baz, it’s too much, it’s getting too much, you need to touch me, please make me feel good, _fuck_ …” The boy’s rambling and Baz fucking loves it, studying him as he’s writhing, begging for him.

“I don’t hear a please…”

Simon brings his hand to Baz’s chest and kneads at a nipple with the bottom of his palm, bringing their lips together and licking into Baz’s mouth. He parts from him with challenging eyes.

“Please, pretty boy..”

 _Fuck_. Baz fucking growls, pushing  hard into Simon’s mouth as he grabs the underside of Simon’s knee and puts it over his shoulder.

That was so fucking hot, too fucking good, and all of Baz’s remaining self control is gone now. His hands grip at Simon’s thighs so hard they’re going to leave bruises, but Simon is doing the opposite of complaining as he closes his eyes and pushes himself closer to Baz’s dick, want clearly overtaking him.

Baz thrusts into him and their teeth clash as they push their mouths onto each other _hard_ in order to muffle their moans. Baz is ruthless, thrusting hard and deep already, causing Simon to arch his back and tremble, gripping on Baz’s shoulder.

Thank fuck for this magic lube shit from the heat, Baz thinks. He’s not sure he could’ve made another minute without his dick buried in Simon’s ass.

Simon’s mewling, latching onto him as if Baz is his anchor and he’ll drown without him. Baz hits his prostate and Simon scratches his back hard, so fucking good, and that’s when Baz brings a hand down to Simon’s dick, pumping and squeezing and doing everything he knows the other likes.

Baz is lost in his own mind, thrusting into the spot over and over again and touching him with precision, until Simon’s coming, and Baz has to press onto his lips rough in order to constrict the noises threatening to spill from Simon.

“Fuck, _Baz_ , you’re so good to me, you’re so fucking pretty like this, ah…”

And that’s what makes Baz come. He removes his mouth from Simon’s and bites at the junction between his jaw and neck hard.

Holy fucking shit, Simon has no idea how words like that make Baz feel, this orgasm is the best one he’s ever had, he’s shaking all over and fuck, this is all so hot. Simon brings Baz’s mouth to his and softly licks into his mouth, it’s a sweet, simple gesture and Baz’s heart melts at that.

Fuck. He’s so in love with this boy. His mouth decides to work faster than his brain, because he finds himself voicing three words to Simon before he can catch himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long ! this one was tough to write


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha I’ll ignore the fact that it’s taken me 1000 months to write this ... but sorry if ur disappointed there’s no sex in this chapter whoops ! it’s more mushy gushy and all that shit . let me know how u like it :)

“I love you.”

 

 

Silence. Except for the drumming of Baz’s heart sounding in his ears.

 

 

Then, a snore. Baz looks down at the boy laying atop his chest to see his eyes closed shut and his breath laboured. The fucker fell asleep, amongst Baz’s unneeded panic. Crowley; that felt like an out of body experience, Baz’s soul had probably left his body for about thirty seconds. He’s never been more grateful for Snow’s headassery, as he’d put lightly, than in this moment. Baz sighs a heavy sigh of relief, then closes his eyes to dream of bronze curls and blue eyes. Thank fuck for Snow and his complete headassery.

 

 

- 

 

When Simon wakes up the next morning, he fucking prays to every single god that Baz believed he fell asleep before he had said a certain three words. Holy fuck, if Baz knew he was faking it he’d surely be fucked; he’d be backed up into a corner with no response ready. 

I love you? What the fuck is that? 

Who would’ve thought Basilton Pitch was a romantic fuck? It certainly didn’t cross Simon’s mind at all, because when the words were said he fucking panicked, unsure of the truth or feelings behind Baz’s words. Surely he couldn’t love him? Simon’s not even sure Baz has an ounce of feeling in him. 

But the sincerity he heard in Baz’s voice had scared the fuck out of him, and that’s why his first reaction was avoidance. 

The only people Simon’s ever loved has been Penny and the Mage, but he hardly thinks that’s the same as being in love with someone, or loving someone romantically. He doesn’t think he could possibly ever love Baz, his destined enemy, but part-time fuckbuddy. But, on the other side of things, the heat from the potion has been fading, starting to become non-existent. And yet, neither of them has acknowledged that, they continue to fool around with each other even if their excuse to do so is almost gone. 

Simon’s so fucked, isn’t he? 

 

 

Penny stirs in his bed beside them and that’s when he remembers she’s still in the room. He frantically goes back to lay on the floor, and closes his eyes and snores, just as he had faked last night. He hears her get up from the bed and leave the room, to hurry off to her dorm so she can get dressed for the school day. 

Baz wakes up then; sitting up and stretching his arms out. 

“You are so bad at pretending to sleep.” 

Simon’s heart fucking stops. His blood, his organs, his bones all leave his body at once. He manages to muster out a, “what?” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Bunce interrogates you at breakfast, you practically fell onto the floor with your attempt to seem like you slept there the whole night. And, your real snoring is definitely way more obnoxious than what you were trying to play off this morning.” 

Simon regains the functions of his organs again and he almost cries with relief. 

“So obsessed with me you memorize the sounds of my snoring, I see.” 

“Hardly obsessed; your snoring is the reason why I can’t ever fucking sleep. You always sound like a fucking power drill or some shit.” 

“You’ve never been a morning person, huh Baz?” 

“How could I, if I’m never able to get some fucking sleep?”

”Oh, shut up, you’ve seemed to sleep just fine last night.” 

“Oh, so who’s the obsessive one now? Staring at me sleeping, Snow? That’s next level. But besides, you were long passed out before I even closed my eyes.” 

“Fuck off, I woke up to piss in the middle of the night and you were completely knocked the fuck out.” 

“Well, I’d love to continue this excitingly important argument, but I’d rather take a shower, thanks.” 

Simon smiled, with a hint of challenge, and winked. 

“And you don’t even offer to join you? You’re usually so desperate to get with me.” 

Baz rolls his eyes, and gets up from his bed, then leans down to press a kiss at Simon’s neck. Simon freezes at the domesticality of that. 

“Oh Snow, you know you wouldn’t be able to handle me this early in the morning..” Baz teases, casually.

Simon puts a hand through Baz’s hair and kisses him, sweetly, but with a bit of roughness to it. 

“We both know I definitely could.” 

Usually, the heat would set it, crawling into both of their stomach’s and quickly inching lower. But, instead, Baz presses one more kiss to his lips, then leaves to the bathroom, and the only abnormal thing Simon felt was the fast beating of his heart and a fluttery feeling in his stomach. Which confused him even more. Neither of them even showed a hint of acknowledgement on the now completely faded heat, and as he watches Baz open the door to the bathroom, then close it behind him he can’t shake the fluttery feeling blossoming inside him. 


End file.
